


中考文言文阅读题的错误打开方式

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [52]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 问卷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 旧作。
Relationships: 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 念以倾心 [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510877
Kudos: 4





	中考文言文阅读题的错误打开方式

阅读下面的文言文，完成第1-4题。（10分）

【甲】普性深沉有岸谷，虽多忌克，而能以天下事为己任。宋初，在相位者多龌龊循默。普刚毅果断，未有其比。尝奏荐某人为某官，太祖不用。普明日复奏其人，亦不用。明日，普又以其人奏，太祖怒，碎裂案牍掷地，普颜色不变，跪而拾之以归。他日补缀旧纸，复奏如初。太祖乃悟，卒用其人。

【乙】有群臣当迁官，太祖素恶其人，不与。普坚以为请，太祖怒曰：“朕固不为迁官。卿若之何？”普曰：“刑以惩恶，赏以酬功，古今通道也。且刑赏天下之刑赏，非陛下之刑赏，岂得以喜怒专之。”太祖怒甚，起，普亦随之。太祖入宫，普立于宫门，久之不去，竟得俞允。

  
1、甲段中赵普面对“太祖怒”，四奏某人为官，而能“颜色不变”，其根本原因是： 就是仗着朕疼你，你才这么放肆！(1分)

2、请分别概括两段文字的内容（2分）

答： ①甲段：赵官家空手裂白裳，普娘娘挑灯夜补衣。

②乙段：醋海生波匡胤回宫，简在帝心则平过门。 

3、两段文字，表现了赵普怎样的性格？（3分）

答： ①胆大心细，攻君就是纸老虎；

②坚持到底，恶郎也怕小受缠；

③做小伏低，心疼你就输了哟。

4、下面是对甲段内容进行联想和想象改写而成的一段课本短剧，请你将未完成的内容补写在横线处(对话、动作、神态要求符合人物身份、性格特征)。(4分)

太祖(勃然大怒)：此人究竟是什么人？你要屡屡举荐他？

赵普： 臣并无私心，此人英俊潇洒文武双全……（以下省略五百字）官家若能任用，定可为我大宋建功立业 。

太祖：( 醋意翻滚，妒火横生)不得再议此事！

(赵普神色不变，跪下拾起撕碎的奏折，退朝回家，默默将它补好)

(第二天，赵普上朝)

赵普(呈上补好的奏折)： 官家（づ￣3￣）づ╭～ 。

太祖(思索良久)： 为这个又熬夜了吧？看你眼下青的……朕用他就是，下次不准这样，伤了身子我可要心疼的 。


End file.
